Fakers
by ms.evil
Summary: Tomoyo meets her perverted ex on a cruise around Japan. So to make sure history doesn't repeat itself, she decides to create a fake boyfriend, Eriol CHAPTER 10 FINALLY UP! CHECK IT OUT!
1. Default Chapter

Okay you guys here is my new story idea. And now I will tell you what's going to happen: If I get more reviews on this story then What War Does I'm going to continue this one, same for the other story. But if I get about the same reviews for each then I'll continue both!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS  
  
Full Summary: Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Yamazaki, and Chiharu go on a cruise around Japan for the summer. But as they head to their rooms Tomoyo spots her old boyfriend, she then tells him she already has a new boyfriend. He then asked 'who?'. Looking over her choices she picked Eriol.  
  
A/N: Now on with the story! (Sorry if my summary was a little spoiler!)  
  
"Wow Tomoyo thank you so much!" Chiharu said as they showed their tickets to the man.  
  
"It was my mom who bought them for us," Tomoyo said  
  
"Don't be so modest Tomoyo! We all know you paid half," Sakura said.  
  
"And it's first class!" Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, "It's not that big of a deal you guys," she said.  
  
Eriol looked up at the ship they were boarding on. It was truly magnificent. (It looks something like the Titanic, except in this story it's not going to hit an ice berg and they all die.)  
  
"Hey Eriol! Are you coming or not?" Syaoran yelled back at him.  
  
"Coming!" he yelled running up to the ticket master.  
  
"Thank and I hope you enjoy your trip," he said handing Eriol his ticket back.  
  
They all walked onto the ship just as the anchors were lifted. None of them knew there was a certain someone watching them.  
  
"Okay lets see room A4. . . A5. . .oh here we are A6!" Chiharu said sliding in the card.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo it's okay if we leave you with Eriol-kun right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hey it's no problem!" Tomoyo smiling.  
  
'Just because we hardly ever talked doesn't mean we're not friends,' she thought.  
  
"Are you sure because I can share a room with you," Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry! Besides I wouldn't want to get in the way with your romance," Tomoyo said acting like her sly self.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed, "Tomoyo!" they shouted.  
  
Everyone broke out in laughter.  
  
"Why, I wasn't expecting to see you here Tomoyo."  
  
She spun around, and her eyes widened in surprise. "H-Hiroke?" she said.  
  
Hiroke was Tomoyo's ex-boyfriend. She broke up with him since he was just slightly perverted.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Why I'm on the same cruise as you," he replied coolly.  
  
"So you got a new boyfriend yet?" he asked, his eyes hungry for the sight in front of him.  
  
"Uhh, y-yeah," Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
"Well where is he?"  
  
Tomoyo turned to her wide-eyed friend. She looked at Yamazaki, to Syaoran to Eriol.  
  
'No Chiharu would kill me, I wouldn't hurt Sakura, there's no other choice.'  
  
She grabbed Eriol's arm, "Hiroke, please meet Hiiragizawa Eriol my new boyfriend."  
  
Everybody's jaws dropped in horror.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo, an item? Since when did pigs start flying?  
  
"You guys aren't together," Yamazaki said.  
  
Tomoyo glared at him, "What I mean is they weren't together a few weeks ago," he said.  
  
"Well then I hope you do ba- I mean well on your relationship," Hiroke said walking into the room next to hers.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and let go of Eriol's arm. "What was that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Long story," Tomoyo said walking away, "I'm going to take a walk, see you guys later."  
  
'What have I done? None of this is going to work out. Me and Eriol are hardly even friends,' Tomoyo thought as she looked out into the waves.  
  
She breathed in the fresh salty air of the sea, and stared at the setting sun.  
  
"Oh Seiya! Come look at the sunset! It's so beautiful!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Tomoyo looked over at the couple just a few yards away from her and smiled at them. 'She is really lucky.'  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-san."  
  
She turned around to see Eriol standing there. "Yeah."  
  
"About you 'boyfriend problem. Do I actually have to-"  
  
"Only when Hiroke is around," Tomoyo said staring at the blue waves.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Listen, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But it would be a really great help to me if you did," Tomoyo said, her violet sundress fluttering around her.  
  
Eriol sighed, "I guess I'll do it if you don't want him around. On one condition though," he said.  
  
With out looking back Tomoyo asked, "What?"  
  
"You tell me why we're doing this in the first place," he said resting his arms on the rail, next to her.  
  
She smiled, "Okay. Well every time me and Hiroke went on a date he would always try to make a move on me, and it was really disgusting. So one day I broke up with him. A few weeks later he called me and said if I didn't get a new boyfriend in a month then he would come after me. I never really paid much attention to that , but now that he's here, I guess I should be a little more cautious. I'm glad we're friends Eriol"  
  
Eriol nodded, "Me too."  
  
Tomoyo just smiled at the pink skies in front of her, Eriol looked at her. 'This trip is going to get interesting.'  
  
"Don't they look like a real couple Chiharu?" Sakura asked as they stared down at their friends from above.  
  
"Yeah," Chiharu sighed.  
  
"You know we're here too," Yamazaki said with his arms crossed.  
  
Chiharu waved him off, "Can't you see this is a romantic mood?" she said.  
  
"Girls," Syaoran said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Come on lets go get something to eat, they'll be here a while," he continued.  
  
Hiroke was staring at Tomoyo and Eriol too. "Why do I get the feeling those two are faking it," he said to himself.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we going to have to. . . you know-" Eriol asked.  
  
"Of course not, I doubt that we'll have to get that intimate," Tomoyo replied. She linked her arm with his causing him to blush.  
  
"Come on Eriol it's getting cold," she said happily. Eriol nodded still blushing.  
  
"I've never noticed it before but those two really do make the perfect couple," Sakura said cupping her chin in her hands.  
  
Chihru sweatdropped, "Don't tell me you're that dense Sakura-chan," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you ever hear people talking at school how cute they look together?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
A/N: So there's the first chapter to my new story idea. So remember if you want this story continued make sure I get more then ten reviews cause that's how many my other story has. But if you want that story continued review for that story. And if I get the about the same amount for both I'll continue both. 


	2. Make a wish

I've finally had time to update these new story ideas! But don't be expecting too much after this cuz I have a huge project due for three classes. Which means I have to do three projects! So I'm posting this now and don't expect anything for a while on all my current fics.  
  
Fakers By ms. evil  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Sakura! We're going to be late!" Syaoran yelled, pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
"Syaoran, I doubt any of them will be mad just because we're late for dinner," Sakura said calmly.  
  
"Oh man, I wish that Tomoyo was here to help me with this," Sakura muttered as she applied a fresh coat of pink lipstick.  
  
After declaring herself perfect she stepped out of the bathroom. Twirling around she said, "So? How do I look?"  
  
Syaoran gawked at her. Sakura was wearing a light pink silk dress with a low collar. There was a slit that went up to her knees and she wore her hair up in a in a bun with her bangs hanging down. It was simple, yet elegant.  
  
"You look great," he said, a light blush formed on his cheeks.  
  
Sakura linked her arm in his "Why thank you Syaoran, you look quite stunning yourself," she said happily.  
  
But just before they reached the door someone knocked on it.  
  
"Yes? Oh hi Tomoyo, Eriol," Sakura said, opening the door.  
  
"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting by the door for like, forever!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well you know I'm not good with make-up," Sakura said as they walked out into the corridors.  
  
"But Tomoyo, how long did it take you to finish?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"She took a long time too," Eriol said.  
  
"Hey!" Tomoyo said nudging him, everyone started laughing. Though they had to admit, she looked dazzling.  
  
She wore a regular white dress with two straps coming out of it. Her hair was braided into a bun and small pearls weaved in and out of it, she also wore pearl earrings and necklace. Although it was simple like Sakura she just added that little extra 'something' that made it look great.  
  
"It really sucks that we have to dress formal for this thing, I look like a penguin," Syaoran complained.  
  
"Well it is a first class thing, people would look down on you if you wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"As long as I get the food it doesn't really matter," Syaoran said.  
  
"You have to dress formal to get the food Li," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Oh darn it," he mumbled, Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Hey, where's Chiharu and Yamazaki-kun?" Sakura asked as they stopped in front of the glass doors.  
  
"I think they said that Yamazaki got food poisoning from something he ate," Eriol said.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said as an employee opened the doors and they walked in.  
  
"Why Tomoyo, you look splendid," Hiroke said greeting them inside. Then he took her hand and kissed it, taking it back and rubbing it she entwined her fingers with Eriol. He blushed slightly but no one noticed.  
  
"Come on, let's sit over here," Tomoyo said pulling Eriol over to a table at the far end of the dining room. Sakura and Syaoran followed, and unfortunately so did Hiroke.  
  
Sitting down in one of the gold painted chairs Tomoyo frowned at Hiroke who sat down next to her.  
  
'At least Eriol's here so we can fake it,' she thought.  
  
Then the waiter came and took their orders. When he left Sakura decided to ask Hiroke some questions.  
  
"So, Hiroke, are you here with your parents?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," he answered. Tomoyo twitched as she felt his foot rub against her bare leg.  
  
"Are your parents here?" Hiroke asked, as he brought his foot up higher, bringing up Tomoyo's dress.  
  
"Stop it," she hissed pulling the hem of the dress back down.  
  
"Stop what?" he asked innocently.  
  
Everyone was obviously seeing what was happening.  
  
"She is my girlfriend and not yours. So please stop it," Eriol said jumping to her rescue.  
  
Tomoyo mouthed a 'thanks as she felt Hiroke's foot go back. Hiroke didn't say anything, he just gave Eriol a little scowl.  
  
"Uhhh, so what school do you go to Hiroke?" Syaoran asked, changing the subject.  
  
Later Tomoyo and Eriol left the dining room for the deck.  
  
Large domes of glass came up and shattered against the waves as the boat parted the waters. At least that was what Tomoyo saw when she looked into the dark waters.  
  
"Thank you Eriol," she said looking up at him.  
  
"It's no problem," he said smiling.  
  
Tomoyo smiled back, "But are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure, I can't leave one of my friends up to that pervert," he assured her.  
  
Tomoyo looked back at the sky, "Friend," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, don't you think we're friends?" he asked.  
  
"It's just kind of funny you know?" she answered.  
  
"What's so funny about it?"  
  
"Well it's just that we hardly ever talked since you were always either with Sakura helping with her magic or hanging out with Syaoran or Yamazaki- kun. We always had our little duets through out grade school, and the little chats and things, but we never really connected," Tomoyo said looking back at him.  
  
"I guess you're right," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled again, "But don't worry, I bet we'll be great friends after this trip."  
  
Suddenly she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and came close to his face.  
  
"T-Tomoyo, what are you doing?" Eriol stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry, it's Hiroke. I want him to believe we really are boyfriend and girlfriend," Tomoyo said.  
  
"But you aren't really going to kiss me right?" he said, his warm breath tickled her cheeks in the cold breeze.  
  
"No it just looks like we are. I've done this in plays," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Lets make it more realistic," he said sliding his arms across her waist.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Hey you want him to believe us don't you?"  
  
Tomoyo didn't get a chance to answer.  
  
"So how are you two doing?" Hiroke asked stepping in between the two.  
  
Tomoyo held onto Eriol's arm, "It's really none of your concern," she answered.  
  
Hiroke looked at them as if he didn't accept the fact that they were now together, well sort of.  
  
Then a cheery voice popped up breaking the tension between the three. "Sure is cold out here, lets go back inside, to our rooms," Sakura said, Syaoran standing beside her.  
  
"That's a great idea Sakura come on lets go Eriol," Tomoyo said walking quickly.  
  
"Something is wrong here, and I will find out what it is," Hiroke said to himself while staring at the running four.  
  
In the corridors they accidently bumped into Chiharu causing every to fall into a huge heap in the middle of the hall.  
  
"What are you doing here Chiharu?" Syaoran asked as he helped Sakura off from the floor.  
  
"I came to find you guys," she said happily.  
  
"But don't you need to care for Yamazaki-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh Takashi? He's fine now, how about you all stay in our room for a while?"  
  
"Sure," they all said in unison.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran soon found themselves in Yamazaki and Chiharu's room playing, of all games, truth or dare.  
  
"Syaoran, truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
She thought for a moment then smiled, "I dare you to blow a raspberry into Sakura's stomach," she said.  
  
Syaoran blushed, "But she's wearing a dress I'd have to. . ." he trailed off not wanting to say anything more.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Ha ha that's a good one Tomoyo," Yamazaki said.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"You guys have probably already done 'it' anyways so why does this matter?" Eriol said, smirking.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed a deep red "Eriol!" they yelled.  
  
"Okay fine go do it in the corner so you're backs are turned," Tomoyo said.  
  
They walked over, and after a moment's hesitation Syaoran lifted the dress and blew a raspberry into Sakura's stomach. She started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Sakura wiped her eyes, "It tickled," she replied.  
  
"Okay, Yamazaki truth or dare?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to go out into the hall and ask the first person you see to bear your children," he said.  
  
"Fine then I'm not afraid." Then he walked to the door and opened it. Everyone followed and watched.  
  
After a moment a middle aged woman came walking by, Yamazaki gulped.  
  
"Um excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?" the woman asked, turning to Yamazaki.  
  
"Could you bear my children?"  
  
Everyone heard a slap echo throughout the room. Yamazaki came back with a red handprint on his cheek. Everyone fell on the floor laughing.  
  
(A/N: I'm skipping the rest)  
  
"That was one heck of a game," Tomoyo said at the door.  
  
"The funniest too," Eriol added.  
  
"And embarrassing," Syaoran muttered. Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yamazaki laughed.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Chiharu said still laughing.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol parted from Sakura and Syaoran a little later.  
  
In their room they were staring out the window.  
  
"Don't the stars look beautiful?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Eriol answered.  
  
"Look! A shooting star!" Tomoyo said pointing.  
  
"Make a wish Tomoyo."  
  
A/N: Okay now I am tired and I wanna go to bed. Expect a chapter to Not Always This Way tomorrow and maybe a What War Does chapter the day after that. Oh and remember to review! 


	3. Do you really want to?

Fakers by ms. evil  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol looked over at Tomoyo while she made her wish. He'd never noticed it before but, she really did look awfully beautiful.  
  
'Why haven't I ever noticed before?'  
  
The answer came to him quickly, he was never with her. He had never actually bothered to get to know Tomoyo. He was always helping Sakura, being with his 'cute decendent', or lying with Yamazaki. It really was a pity.  
  
"So? What did you wish for Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Umm, nothing," he replied.  
  
"Aww why not?"  
  
"I was preoccupied with something else," Eriol answered.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, "If you had made a wish, what would it have been?"  
  
Eriol thought for a moment, then grinned, "A truck load of sweets," he said.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and nudged him in the elbow, "Don't be such a joker! Tell me!"  
  
"How about you tell me what you wished for and I'll tell you," he said.  
  
"I wished, I wished that Hiroke would leave me alone, so I could get to know you better," she said.  
  
"Really?" he questioned.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, then looked back up at the black skies. "It would be nice you know, you seem like a very interesting person Eriol. And I feel as if, if we didn't have to act like boyfriend and girlfriend whenever Hiroke was around, that time could be spent getting to know each other."  
  
"You know Tomoyo, I would've wished for exactly the same thing," Eriol said, his sapphire eyes never leaving her face.  
  
She faced him again, "Hey you want hot chocolate?" she said, smiling.  
  
Eriol smiled back, "That would be nice."  
  
~*~  
  
It didn't seem as if their wishes was about to come true anytime soon, Hiroke wouldn't stop following her. It didn't matter where she went, he would go, and the girls bathroom was not going to help either.  
  
"What are you doing in here!" Tomoyo shouted, after all the other girls had screamed and ran out.  
  
Hiroke shrugged, "They were cute."  
  
"You pervert! Get out!" she yelled.  
  
When he just stayed put Tomoyo stomped out of the room.  
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
Tomoyo stopped and looked back at him, "Stop following me," she ordered.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, you sweet thing," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
She slapped him, and ran away. Tomoyo then opened her door and slammed it behind her.  
  
"What's up with you?" Tomoyo heard Eriol's voice say.  
  
"Nothing," she replied.  
  
Eriol came in, drying off his hair. Tomoyo blushed at the towel he was wearing around him, but Eriol didn't seem to notice.  
  
"It's that Hiroke, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "I can't go anywhere with out him following me," she said, "Unless. . ."  
  
Eriol looked at her, "Tomoyo you can't be thinking. . ."  
  
"Oh please Eriol! Desperate times call for desperate measures! He might leave me alone if you do!" she pleaded.  
  
"And he might not, you said we wouldn't have to do this," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo looked away, "Yeah you're right, I'm sorry for bothering you," she said.  
  
Eriol sighed and put down the towel, he then put his hands on her shoulders, "Okay, I'll do it," he said.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes brightned, "Oh thank you so much Eriol!" she cried, hugging him tightly. Eriol smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Anything for a friend."  
  
'Yeah, a friend.'  
  
Sakura and Syaoran decided to call Tomoyo and Eriol to see if they wanted to go for a swim.  
  
"Yeah, sure, we'll be there in a few minutes," Tomoyo said, hanging up.  
  
"Eriol, come on we're going to go swimming with Sakura and Syaoran," she said.  
  
"Great, and I just dried off my hair too," he said getting up.  
  
"Oh come on," she said, rolling her eyes..  
  
~*~  
  
"Chiharu," Sakura said backing off, "You better not."  
  
"Better not what?" she said, smirking.  
  
"You better not, ahhhh!" Sakura screamed, falling into the pool, backwards.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"I've gotta shake your hand on that one," Yamazaki said, clutching his girlfriends' hand.  
  
"Why thank you Takashi," she said, then she pushed him and he fell in as well.  
  
"Okay that's enough," Syaoran said walking up to her. Chiharu stuck her leg out and he fell on Sakura, pushing her back in.  
  
"Syaoran!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry! She tripped me!" Syaoran protested.  
  
Suddenly Chiharu fell on top of all three of them. After coming back up to the surface they saw Eriol and Tomoyo laughing.  
  
Everyone grabbed onto their ankles, "Your turn." Then they pulled Eriol and Tomoyo in.  
  
That started a humongous splash fight. Later all six of them sat on the chairs, panting.  
  
"You guys totally lost," Eriol said, looking over at Yamazaki, Sakura, Syaoran, and Chiharu.  
  
"Well how ould we have known that you guys brought water guns with you," Syaoran countered.  
  
"It's not like we could trust you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh, we're the ones that can't be trusted? You two are the pranksters around here," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "It was his ideas anyway," she said turning to Eriol.  
  
"Me?" he said, pointing to himself in fake disbelief, "You're the one that agreed to it all."  
  
"My, my, having your first fight?"  
  
Everyone looked up, "Oh it's you," Tomoyo said, turning over and looking the other way.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked, sitting down next to Tomoyo. She grumbled a few words and turned over again.  
  
"Actually, we do," Sakura said.  
  
"Is he the guy in the hall," Chiharu hispered to Syaoran, he nodded.  
  
"You know Tomoyo, I've never seen you and your boyfriend kiss," Hiroke said.  
  
Tomoyo's muscles tensed, "Well you know, it's an intimate thing," she lied.  
  
"Come on, lets see it," Hiroke said.  
  
"Don't push them you idiot!" Chiharu exclaimed.  
  
Hiroke ignored her, "It isn't that hard to show your love for each other is it?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol, Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Was there any other choice?  
  
"Just because you got dumped doesn't mean you can tell them what to do!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Hey, I've seen you and your lover kiss on the deck all the time, so what's so different about this!" Hiroke yelled back.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "Were you spying on them?!" Chiharu yelled, sitting up.  
  
"I can walk around the ship without getting arrested can't I?"  
  
"That doesn't mean you can watch other people kissing!" Chiharu felt as if she could punch his head off right then and there.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, and Yamazaki watched Chiharu and Hiroke shout comments at each other until the ship's staff came to settle things down.  
  
"I think this is getting out of hand, don't you?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Eriol nodded, "Do you think?"  
  
"No, besides, you don't want to," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah but I said I would."  
  
"But I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to," Tomoyo protested.  
  
"Yeah but. . ." Eriol trailed off.  
  
Eriol turned his head down, Tomoyo cocked her head to see his face, "Eriol, are you implying that you actually want to kiss me?"  
  
A red tinge appeared on his cheeks. No this could not be happening! Why did he suddenly feel so attracted to her! He hardly knew anything about her, and yet he felt as if he knew her so well.  
  
Suddenly the two saw everyone's but Hiroke's heads around them.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Uhhh." Tomoyo had no idea how to answer this.  
  
"If you're plannin something, I want in," Chiharu said.  
  
"Come on just tell us!" Sakura finally yelled.  
  
Everyone around the pool turned to her.  
  
"IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU KIDS TO BE QUIET ONE MORE TIME, I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THE POOL!!!" the staff yelled.  
  
Sakura's face grew red, "Oops," she whispered.  
  
"Why don't we just settle this in an orderly fashion," Syaoran said, standing up. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiroke asked.  
  
"How about we have a swim race, me against you. If I win Tomoyo and Eriol don't have to kiss, if you win. . ."  
  
"They will," Hiroke said, smirking at the two beside him.  
  
"No." Eriol stood up, "I'll race him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol smiled down at her, "Why? Don't you believe in me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," the last part was almost inaudible.  
  
Soon Eriol and Hiroke were positioned at the end of the pool, ready to dive in.  
  
"Okay, five laps you already know the rest," Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo watched from one of the chairs, her hands holding onto her arms, amethysts looking worried.  
  
"READY!"  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but get the feeling that Eriol wanted to kiss her.  
  
"GET SET!"  
  
'But even if he does kiss me, it won't be too bad, will it?' Tomoyo looked back up at the two racers.  
  
"GO!"  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry if it's too short, I tried to make it long, but I do have standerdized testing tomorrow and then a big competition afterschool. So I tried, ad if it's too short just say so. Happy Reviewing! 


	4. Thank you

PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay this time if you review I want you to know that you have to review truthfully and honestly. I really want to know if you guys really do think I'm a great author or you're just saying things. Sorry if I seem offensive.  
  
Fakers By ms.evil  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Eriol had heard the starting word he dove in, quickly and swiftly. On about the second lap, Eriol was way ahead. But as he swam he also thought.  
  
'I have to admit it, I do want to taste Tomoyo's lips against mine, I do want to feel her skin. But I can't defy her wishes for my own desires, it wouldn't be right.'  
  
And with that thought, he swam faster. Far behind him, was Hiroke.  
  
'I can't believe that damn fool is beating me!' he thought angrily. And with one final stroke Eriol had won the race. Hiroke stopped swimming and slapped the water in anger.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Eriol and an adranilane rush swept over her. She ran over to Eriol giving him a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much Eriol!" she cried, pressing all her weight against him.  
  
"T-Tomoyo! We're about to. . ." He couldn't finish, Tomoyo had pushed themselves into the water.  
  
When her hands were finally able to feel the porciline tile underneath her fingertips, Tomoyo opened her eyes. She saw Eriol smile softly at her, his eyes kind and forgiving. Tomoyo grinned back, then pushed off from the floor and swam upward.  
  
"You two are lucky this is the twelve foot side of the pool." She heard Sakura's voice say as Tomoyo reached the top.  
  
Eriol's head popped up next to her, "Yeah, but my back would still hurt all the same," he said, rubbing his back.  
  
Tomoyo looked over, "Eriol! Your back, it's so red!" she exclaimed, brushing her hand over his skin.  
  
"Well I did slam into the water with you on top of me," he complained.  
  
Tomoyo pouted in disbelief, "Well fine then," she said. Then she pressed Eriol down into the water.  
  
While struggling to hold Eriol down Tomoyo said, "See? That's why I think he's so evil," she said. Everyone above her nodded in agreement.  
  
Her grasp failed her and Eriol came up again, gasping for breath, "I heard that," he said. All of a sudden, it was she that was underwater. A playful annoyance came about her and she pulled Eriol down with her.  
  
Splashing was seen from above, and everyone sweatdropped. "Don't you think they would've run out of breath by now?" Chiharu asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged as she watched as a large wave of water come up and splashed Syaoran in the face, "Good lung capicity?" she said turning to the brunette.  
  
After a while Tomoyo and Eriol finally came up, gasping for air.  
  
"Well you guys have been horsing around for way too long," Syaoran said offering Eriol a hand.  
  
"Yeah, lets get you out of the water," Sakura said, extending a hand for Tomoyo.  
  
Grabbing them Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, then grinned evily. They looked back up at the unsuspecting prey.  
  
"Oh, I think we still have some time left," Eriol said. Then he and Tomoyo pulled them in.  
  
Yamazaki and Chiharu were just sitting in the lawn chair in their sunglasses staring lazily up at the sun.  
  
"That's why I didn't offer to help them," Yamazaki sighed.  
  
"You think that Sakura and Syaoran would've learned by now," Chiharu added as sounds of screaming, laughing, and splashes came from the pool.  
  
Hiroke stood above the water, watching the four friends splash each other. "I can't believe I lost to that skinny freak!" he cried.  
  
~*~  
  
When night had fallen and stars sparkled playfully in the skies everyone but Tomoyo and Eriol had gone back to their rooms.  
  
"Today was fun, wasn't it?" Tomoyo, turning to Eriol. He nodded in agreement.  
  
A soft sea breeze washed over them causing some of the already dry hairs on Tomoyo to ruffle about her.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and shook her head, "No, I love the wind. It makes you feel free and energetic."  
  
"I also love the water," she said, bringing her legs close to her chest, "I love the cool liqued that washes over your face I feel so refreshed."  
  
Eriol stared at her with interest as she continued, "And fire. That warm flame that flickers about you making shadows dance upon your face."  
  
"You know, it seems as if you just love everything in the world, and you embrace it with reluctance," Eriol said.  
  
The relections of the pool frolicked against Tomoyo's pale skin. "So obeservant aren't we?" she said grinning slightly.  
  
"I'm not the only one. Weren't you the one that claimed that I looked at Sakura with soft eyes, and at Kaho with even softer?" he questioned.  
  
"That was fact," she said.  
  
"And what I said wasn't?"  
  
"No, there are many things I dislike as well Eriol, Hiroke among them."  
  
"Oh, what are they?"  
  
Tomoyo didn't respond. After a moment's silence Eriol spoke again, "Why have you grown to love the elements so much?"  
  
"I've seen Sakura release them so many times, I've learned their personalities and how they truly reflect the real element."  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you still have feelings for her?"  
  
Tomoyo gave a half hearted laugh, "I think you already know the answer to that."  
  
"You know it isn't the same as hearing it from the person."  
  
"I've grown to learn that, even if she doesn't love me the way I did her, she will still love me."  
  
"But not the way you want her to."  
  
"It really isn't all that important anyway."  
  
"Sorry for bringing it up," he apologized, standing up.  
  
As he was about to walk away se grabbed his ankle, "Please don't go," she said still staring down at the blue water, "Could you stay?"  
  
Sitting back down was his answer.  
  
"You know Eriol, I've been meaning to ask you," she said still staring at the water.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What ever happened between you and Mizuki-sensei?"  
  
Eriol sighed, "That Tomoyo, I know you know."  
  
"But like you said, it's better hearing it from the person."  
  
"She left me, left me with a broken heart and her old apartment. It turns out she doesn't want to hurt me, and because of our age difference she felt it was inapropriate. But don't get her wrong, she really did love me, and that love grew into a love that a mother would feel for a son. Not a lover's love."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, but didn't meet his face, now he was the one looking back down at the water.  
  
"She thought that if our relationship continued, I would get hurt sooner or later. And she said she couldn't bear it if that had happened, so she left." Eriol felt tears brimming his eyes, but didn't want to ruin his appearence to the raven haired girl beside him so he kept them in.  
  
He soon felt himself being hugged, "It's okay," she said softly, "You can cry, I wouldn't mind. Eriol, just take your mask off."  
  
"No one is around to see you, and I know the pain you're feeling must be unbearable. So don't care what I think just let your feelings out," Tomoyo whispered, gripping him tighter.  
  
And then, unexpectedly a tear fell, and then another, and another. Tomoyo felt the salty droplets fall onto her arm and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you Eriol, thank you for showing me the true you." Pulling his head out of her embrace, amethyst met sapphire, then lips, met lips.  
  
Tomoyo could still feel tears drop onto her shoulder as she was laid down on the concrete, his lips still against hers. But somehow, she knew he was happy nonetheless. Unsure of what to do at first, but her arms soon linked their way around his back pulling him in closer.  
  
Eriol felt Tomoyo's lips press back against his. He didn't know when his love for Kaho ended and where Tomoyo started, but he knew, that this was for the best. He felt Tomoyo's fingers slide up from his back to rake her slender fingers through his hair. Her touch was like heaven on earth  
  
Wanting more, Eriol laid soft kisses in a trail from her mouth down to her collar bone, he heard her moan in ecstacy. And that's when he noticed, he had stopped crying.  
  
A few moments later, they had stopped and Eriol's head was on Tomoyo's bare stomach. (A/N: No they're not naked you pervets.) His eyes were closed and Tomoyo could've sworn he was sleeping. Her index was playing with a strand of his blue hair as she stared up into the black chasm of space.  
  
Had she actually fallen for this blue-haired magician? That's when it hit her, she had fallen and she had fallen hard. And she just wasn't comfortable with that.  
  
A/N: Okay as you can see I had to change the rating for that one particular scene, maybe there are more to come. And yes I know this chapter was pretty boring, I'm sorry. But like I said up there, when and if you review tell me what you really think. Like if it was boring, or interesting, or badly written. Just speak the truth *please*! 


	5. Bargains

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to do with CCS  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo stared at the printed words on the page, but she just couldn't get the plot to sink in. HEr mind just kept wandering over to last night.  
  
She sighed heavily and dropped her head down into the comforter, "What's wrong with me?" she said, her face still in the blanket. She then started rubbing a strand of hair inbetween her fingers, "It was just a kiss, that's all," she added.  
  
But how could she like someone she hardly knows? It was only on this trip had they ever had a real conversation. It was probably just lust.  
  
'Yeah, that's it, lust. There is nothing between us, he was just a little vulnerable that's all.' Tomoyo lifted her head from lack of air. 'I mean, thinking about his lost love really killed him, it was all just a friendly kiss. . .es.' Tomoyo assured herself, smiling to herself she looked up at the door that seperated his room from hers. She was so glad she had decided to get two bedroom rooms. Her smile grew into a smirk, although she doubted any of her friends were actually using the extra room.  
  
The brass handle of the door turned, seeing this Tomoyo grabbed her book and pretended she was reading.  
  
Eriol's head poked in, "Hey Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said looking up.  
  
"Come on, lets go get some breakfast the others are waiting," he said. Tomoyo got off the bed and went to go change out og her pajamas.  
  
'Good thing I wasn't wearing that ridiculous silk nightgown my mother had given me,' Tomoyo thought as she thumbed through the closet of clothes.  
  
She picked a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps, and wore a yellow- orange ribbon around her neck as a choker. The ribbon was tied into a small bow at the back and the rest of it hung about two feet down. She had put her hair up in a half bun with a matching ribbon, she left the rest of her hair down.  
  
Tomoyo examined herself in the bathroom mirror. It was a little too much, but who said you couldn't look your best everyday?  
  
As she walked into the living room she saw Eriol flipping through the channels on the tv.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked, walking towards the door.  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same thing," he said turning the tv off. When he stood up and walked towards her Tomoyo saw that he wore a navy blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the collar left unbuttoned.  
  
"You look nice," Tomoyo complimented.  
  
"Thanks, you do too," he replied, walking out the door once she opened it. Tomoyo rolled her eyes, what a gentleman.  
  
Not a word was spoken during their walk to the dining room. Tomoyo looked up at her companion, his eyes stayed sharp ahead, ignoring her gaze. She looked back at their destination feeling more uncomfortable by the second.  
  
When they reached the glass doors Sakura and Syaoran suddenly burst through it, bumping into them.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Tomoyo asked, rubbing her head.  
  
Sakura pulled on her arm and started walking really fast. "Hey what about breakfast?" Tomoyo asked, trying to keep up with Sakura's fast pace.  
  
"We can eat later, but right now, Hiroke is pumping us for information about you and Eriol, so lets go!" Sakura answered. Tomoyo looked behind them to see Syaoran and Eriol not too far behind.  
  
"I just don't get it, why does that idiot have to keep following us?" Syaoran asked, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Beacause like you said my cute desendent, he's an idiot," Eriol said, giving his friend a small smile.  
  
Syaoran frowned at Eriol, "When will you ever stop calling me that?!" he almost yelled.  
  
Eriol looked back ahead at the two girls ahead of them, "When you stop fuming at me for saying it," he said.  
  
"You know, it doesn't exactly seem Tomoyo's little plan is working out too well," Syaoran said, changing the subject.  
  
"No, but it is keeping him away for a while right?"  
  
"Well I think he's going to find out sooner or later anway," Syaoran said.  
  
"My, my what an optimest you are Li," Eriol said sarcasticlly.  
  
"Oh shut up," Syaoran said, nudging Eriol in the elbow.  
  
Eriol just gave him an innocent smile, Syaoran growled and mumbled a few things.  
  
Up ahead Tomoyo and Sakura had reached the doors, opening it Sakura allowed the sunshine of the day flow into the corridor.  
  
"Wow, it's such a beautiful day!" Sakura exclaimed, walking over to the white railing and leaning over. Tomoyo follwed in suit and looked out into the ocean.  
  
"The air is so fresh," she said taking a deep breath. Eriol and Syaoran joined the two at the railing and looked out at the crashing waves.  
  
"I wish I could wake up to this everyday." Tomoyo smiled at her friend, she just saw the beauty in everything didn't she?  
  
"I can't believe it! You guys ditched us!" All four of them turned around to see a fuming Chiharu and a smiling Yamazki.  
  
"I'm sorry Chiharu, but we had to run away from Hiroke," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Speaking of which," Eriol sighed as Hiroke bursted through the door right after Chiharu, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"You asshole!" Chiharu yelled, looking up at him, "Watch where you're going next time!"  
  
He looked down at Chiharu as if he had only just noticed her, "Well maybe you shouldn't stand in front of the door next time," he said, his tone growing a little dangerous.  
  
Chiharu scowled at him as Yamazaki helped her up. She dusted off her red shirt, then crossed her arms, "So what are you doing stomping around and throwing open doors huh?" she asked.  
  
Hiroke ignored her, his sharp green eyes were glued on Tomoyo and Eriol, it made Tomoyo cringe. His eyes sparkled maliciously when he looked at them. He smirked, "I know that you're lying," he accused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Eriol asked.  
  
"You can't accuse them of lying, you don't even have any evidence!" Syaoran protested.  
  
Hiroke glared at him, "Oh yeah, then why don't they kiss? They wouldn't kiss at the pool, nothing is stopping them. All couples kiss, and these two have been together for what? A few weeks now?"  
  
"You can't force them into it," Yamazaki said.  
  
"I'm not, I'm just saying that I don't believe these two are for real," he said.  
  
Tomoyo kept quiet as her friends argued with Hiroke. She looked up at Eriol, "Hey Eriol, about last night.. . "  
  
He turned to look at her, "What about last night?"  
  
"Was it real, the kiss I mean," Tomoy said quietly, so no one else could hear.  
  
He didn't answer. "You don't have to answer, it was a silly question," Tomoyo said looking back up at her other friends who were acting like a bunch of hungry cats fighting over a fish.  
  
But he did want to answer, all he wanted to do was yell "Yes! Yes! Of course it was real! All of it, including the kiss!" But he couldn't, for he knew how she felt about it. How uncomfortable she was around him.  
  
"Fine then, I'll make a deal," Hiroke siad, his voice calming down, "If they kiss, and it looks like a true, real kiss. I'll leave you guys alone."  
  
"For the rest of the trip?" Sakura asked.  
  
"For the rest of the trip," Hiroke said, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Eriol looking at Tomoyo, and she was looking at the wooden flooring.  
  
"For the rest of the year?" Chiharu said.  
  
"For the rest of the year," Hiroke answered, getting a little irritated.  
  
"For the rest of our lives?" Syaoran said.  
  
"For the rest of your the rest of your lives," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"For the rest of all eternity and a bag of chips for each of us?" Yamazaki said, smiling a huge grin.  
  
"For the rest of. . . Whatever! But they have to kiss first!" Hiroke yelled pointing at the two raven haired teens.  
  
Tomoyo looked up in shock. 'What!'  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the cliffy, but I like the suspense. So review and tell me what you think. But it doesn't matter if you do or not cause I'm continuing anyway! 


	6. Denied

Hey i'm back! And it's only three weeks and one more days till school is over. Yippee!  
  
Fakers  
  
By ms.evil  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~  
  
The mysterious, dark orbs of Hiirgizawa Eriol stared into Tomoyo's own dark eyes. She was afraid, he could tell, but isn't this what she wanted?  
  
Her hands clutched tightly to the chest area of her dress as his face drew closer. After the words 'of course' had slipped out of her mouth, she soon regretted it.  
  
'I don't want this. It's wrong,' she thought. She could feel her heart race faster as Eriol's nose brushed against her own.  
  
Tomoyo had no clue why she was rejecting the idea so, it was hers. All she knew was that she didn't want it. Her eyes quivered with fear and she took a step back, her back hitting the rail.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo," Sakura cheered.  
  
His face closer then ever, Eriol whispered, "You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
Tomoyo's eyelids closed over her eyes, she turned her head and said, "No, I don't want to do this."  
  
Hiroke smiled with satisfaction, Tomoyo was all his.  
  
"I shouldn't have dragged you into this, no this is wrong. I'm sorry, I'm sorry Eriol."  
  
"It's alright Tomoyo, it's fine with me. You shouldn't be lost to something like him," Eriol said, straightning himself a little.  
  
She didn't believe him, it wasn't fine with him. He wouldn't have even done it in the first place if she hadn't begged him to. Besides, why would he want to kiss someone as pathetic as herself?  
  
"Tomoyo it's okay, this guy's a jerk anyway," Chiharu said, walking over to her friend and giving her a sad smile.  
  
"I heard that," Hiroke growled.  
  
Chiharu turned around and gave him a fake surprised look, "Oh really? You actually understood what I said? And I thought you were too stupid to know your native language!" she said, her hand covering her mouth with incredulity.  
  
Hiroke stretched his arms out, ready to choke her, "I could just kill you right now," he mumbled.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," she challenged.  
  
Just before he could get to her neck Yamazaki popped up inbetween the two, "Hey Hiroke, have you ever heard how potato chips were invented? No? Well you know, it all started when this dolphin was swimming in the sea when it came across this crate of potatoes. . ."  
  
Chiharu's hand twitched, "LIES! LIES! LIES!" she yelled, striking Yamazaki across the head. She went a little too far and accidently hit Hiroke.  
  
"Oops," she said quietly, laughing uncertainly as Hiroke rolled up his sleeves, his way of getting ready for combat.  
  
While Yamazaki was lying on the floor and Chiharu and Hiroke yelled at each other Syaoran said, "Hey, where did Tomoyo go?"  
  
Eriol and Sakura looked back at the rail then all three looked up to see Tomoyo walking away, then turn the corner.  
  
"I should follow her," Eriol said. But as he started after her Sakura stopped him.  
  
"No, I think it would be better if I talked to her." Aftera moment's hesitation Eriol nodded and let her go.  
  
After Sakura ran off to catch up to her best friend, Syaoran glanced at his friend. Eriol's eyes stayed straight ahead, at the route Tomoyo had taken to get away from all the bickering.  
  
Syaoran smirked, this was his chance to get back at Eriol for all his taunting! "So," he said, catching Eriol's attention.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You love her don't you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What? No! Of course not, Tomoyo is just a friend, nothing more," Eriol said, a little too relunctantly.  
  
'He must of lost that collection of masks he puts on all the time,' Syaoran thought, smiling evilly.  
  
"Yeah sure," Syaoran bantered, while walking over to Yamazaki and the others to break apart the fight. Eriol sighed and looked up at the white clouds.  
  
'Or do I?'  
  
~*~  
  
After turning what seemed the fifteenth corner, Sakura found Tomoyo sitting on a wooden bench, her back turned to the ocean.  
  
Sakura joined her, "Tomoyo, whats wrong?"  
  
"Everything, Sakura, everything," Tomoyo whispered. Her bangs covered up her face so Sakura couldn't see if she was crying or not.  
  
It seemed weird, to see well collected Tomoyo, breaking apart like this. Nothing has ever broken her, and for some reason, something as small as this is.  
  
"Sakura, I would've lost my first kiss to Eriol, just so Hiroke would leave me alone. It's not worth it."  
  
Sakura gave a half hearted laugh and nudged her friend, "But kissing Eriol wouldn't have been all too bad right?" With no response, Sakura's laughs died down.  
  
Although Sakura couldn't see, Tomoyo smiled, "You always look on the bright side of everything, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. I mean everyone else does. Except for my brother, all he ever does is call me 'kaijuu'."  
  
A strong sea breeze blew on the two teens, their hair blew infront of them, Tomoyo's ribbons included. That's when Sakura' could catcha glimpse of Tomoyo's face. She hadn't been crying, but she still looks like she had been.  
  
"You know Sakura, I've swam with Watery, I've danced with Firey, soared with Windy, and shared things with Earthy. And I wasn't afraid to do any of it, even with their firey tempers, and yet, I'm afraid to kiss someone."  
  
"And don't forget, you even fought The Fight," Sakura added.  
  
"I guess I did."  
  
"I think that even the bravest of heroes and strongest of mountains, can crumble against even the smallest things," Sakura said, her hands on her knees and leaning back.  
  
Tomoyo turned to her, "Those are some wise words Sakura."  
  
"Thanks, I think I heard Syaoran's mother say it once."  
  
"But still, I'm not really ready to have my first kiss," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I wasn't either, but when I did get to it, it was great I liked it."  
  
"It was with Li, wasn't it?" Tomoyo teased, if you looked closely you could see a red tinge appear on the Cardsmistress's face, Tomoyo sure saw it.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo giggled, same old Sakura.  
  
"Thanks, you definately made me feel better," said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura's blush disappeared and she smiled back, "Anytime."  
  
"I'm glad you're my friend, I don't know what might have happened to me if not for you," Tomoyo thanked.  
  
"Me too!" Sakura's emerald eyes glittered with happiness. If not for Tomoyo, 'she' would have been the one to get lost.  
  
~*~  
  
"No, Tomoyo and him did not kiss, so I can pursure her any ways I like," Hiroke argued.  
  
"That wasn't part of the deal," Sayoran said. Everyone but Eriol tuurned to him, "What do you mean?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"You had said they had to kiss, you never said when. Even if it took the whole trip for them to kiss, you'd still have to leave them alone," Syaoran reasoned.  
  
"Oh yeah! Go Li!" Chiharu cheered, pumping a fist in the air, then she brought it back and pointed a finger at Hiroke's face. "You lose!"  
  
"That isn't what I said."  
  
"Yes it was," Chiharu said.  
  
"Yes it was, you said, 'If they kiss, and it looks like a true real kiss, I'll leave you guys alone.' You never said when we had to kiss, you just said we had to," Eriol said, from the rail.  
  
"Yes! This time I'm the matchmaker and not Tomoyo! Ooooh, this is going to be so much fun!" Chiharu yelled.  
  
Yamazaki sweatdropped, "It might also cause some truobl," he said.  
  
A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times to get it right, so if there's is something wrong then deal with it. Anyways, I have to get going so Bye! Oh and don't forget to review, (or flame). Whichever is fine.  
  
. 


	7. Confused understandment

This should have been up sooner but I accidentally erased everything. But don't worry because this one's better. Oh and I also think I have to explain something to you guys.  
  
1) Yes they did kiss that one night. But did anyone see it? No. Are they going to tell anyone? Not likely, and even if they did do you think Hiroke would believe them?  
  
2) And the whole deck kissing thing, Hiroke is not going to let that count.  
  
3) And to answer Jane's point my answer is, is that Tomoyo is just being stubborn  
  
Now that that's all good and dandy we should continue, ne?  
  
Fakers  
  
By ms.evil  
  
~*~  
  
Desire is what Chiharu wanted Tomoyo to feel for Eriol.  
  
For once, just for once Chiharu wanted to be the one to bring love to one's life, or at least bring them together.  
  
Of course, when she proposed the idea to Sakura she thought it was absurd.  
  
"Are you kidding? Do you know how many things can go wrong when you do these kinds of things? I mean, friendships can be torn apart and Tomoyo and Eriol are only just beginning theirs," Sakura said, rejecting the scheme.  
  
"Awww, come on Sakura," Chiharu pleaded as she watched Yamazaki's eyes sparkle as their food arrived.  
  
"Let's dig in!" Yamazaki shouted, before 'digging in'.  
  
Chiharu made a disgusted face at her boyfriend before continuing. "But Tomoyo always does these kinds of things and nothing bad ever happens."  
  
"But Tomoyo also has that 'something' that gets people into doing things," Syaoran defended.  
  
Sakura shuddered, "I hate those puppy dog eyes of hers, they're so convincing."  
  
"That's exactly how she got me to lend her money so she could buy new equipment so she could videotape you guys," Yamazaki mumbled.  
  
"How much did you give her?"  
  
"A twenty."  
  
"See how she can do things no one else in the world can do?" Sakura said looking back at Chiharu.  
  
"Oh please, that's just Takashi," Chiharu said.  
  
"But she's still roped people into doing a lot of things for her," said Syaoran.  
  
"Well uhh. . ." Chiharu was running out of ammo here, "But oh come on Sakura! It'll be fun!"  
  
"What will be fun?" Eriol asked, as her stepped in front of their table.  
  
Syaoran scooted over so he could sit down on the cushioned chair.  
  
"It'll be fun to go and jump on our beds," Chiharu said slowly, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"You're such a bad liar Chiharu," Sakura whispered.  
  
"So, where's Tomoyo?" Chiharu said after nudging Sakura in the ribs.  
  
Eriol looked over at Yamazaki who had just begun to finish his food. "She's in her room, reading."  
  
"Again?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"She must really like that book," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Eriol said, but his mind kept wandering off to earlier that morning.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo," Eriol said, walking into the room where the TV, couch, and a small table were.  
  
"Good morning Eriol," Tomoyo greeted, not looking up from the novel she was reading.  
  
"Do you want any breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"No thank you." She then turned the page and began reading a whole new paragraph she couldn't grab.  
  
Eriol waited for a while before heading to the door, but Tomoyo's words stopped him.  
  
"Eriol, do you ever feel uncomfortable around me?" she asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"No reason," she said softly, "It's just that. . ."  
  
"It's just that what?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Now he was confused, what does she mean? So he asked.  
  
"We're hardly even friends, why don't you feel awkward pretending to be my boyfriend?"  
  
He didn't know why, he didn't feel weird. It just felt so, so . . .right.  
  
Tomoyo still didn't look up from the book, "Okay then," she said.  
  
A pregnant silence hung in the air, "Do you feel uncomfortable around me Tomoyo?" Eriol finally asked.  
  
'Do I have to answer this?'  
  
Tomoyo sighed and put on a fake smile, "No, of course not."  
  
His piercing blue eyes searched through her, she was lying he knew it. Eriol left without another word.  
  
After the door closed with a soft click Eriol walked off.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Geez women could be so confusing.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in their room Tomoyo was still reading the same paragraph over and over again.  
  
I hadn't loved him as long, perhaps, but now I loved him equally well or better. I loved his laugh, his handwriting, his steady gaze, his honorableness, his freckles, his appreciation of my jokes, his hands, his determination, that I should know the worst of him. And, most of all, shameful though it might be, I loved his love for me.  
  
But as Tomoyo was reading this her mind thought.  
  
'Is it just me, or does it look like Eriol doesn't feel the same as I do?'  
  
This trip had gotten more then she had bargained for. A bunch of problems is what she received instead of a cool, relaxing, refreshing outing.  
  
Tomoyo set her book aside and walked over to the window.  
  
Ripples of an azure blue sea drifted past the boat with the wind. Puffy white clouds plastered the cobalt skies in clusters.  
  
If only her life could be as simple as the scenery before her.  
  
"I wish that I knew why I feel so uncomfortable around Eriol when I want to be his friend."  
  
But she knew why she felt so awkward already. It was simple. Being around someone she scarcely knew was strange. Let alone him being her false boyfriend for the trip made it even more unusual.  
  
Tomoyo looked back out onto the ocean and saw a dark shadow had drifted over the farther regions of the sea.  
  
Although her uncomfortableness of Eriol still stands, she could feel a minuscule amount of it drift away with ever setting sun.  
  
Of course she knew she had already fallen for this man, but she just wasn't ready for the love to flow.  
  
A roar of thunder rumbled across the water covered soil.  
  
'Good thing I'm not afraid of thunder storms anymore,' Tomoyo thought.  
  
The light blue sea was soon engulfed in darkness, and stronger waves sprang up. Then after the thunder a bolt of lightning came crashing down.  
  
Tomoyo yelped and jumped back into something soft and warm.  
  
"Still scared of storms now are we?"  
  
She knew it was Eriol, who else could it be?  
  
She gave a small nod and he chuckled. "Come on, I'll go get us some hot chocolate," Eriol offered, leading Tomoyo away from the window.  
  
And somehow, Tomoyo felt protected and safe, and not awkward at all.  
  
A/N: Yes I know this was a short chapter and it seems that the story is starting to get rushed. I'm sorry, well I hoped you liked this chapter even if it was short and don't forget to review! And if I had already pointed out the thing at the top then I'm sorry for repeating it, I'm just keeping track of too many things nowadays. Oh and there were things that were supposed to be in italics, like the book's paragraph, but it seems that if I want something bolded or italic it doesn't turn out that way on the internet. 


	8. How seperation went to lots of dishwashi...

I'm so sorry this took so long to update but I found myself in a writer's block. Couldn't think of anything for this story and Forgotten Memories. I could only come up with new story idea's like that one-shot I put up. So here is a pathetic attempt at a chapter so please, no flames.  
  
~*~  
  
Fakers  
  
By ms. evil  
  
~*~  
  
The day grew dark and gloomy inside the ship, where the winds outside roared with anger. The waves crashed against the ship, causing it to roll slightly from side to side; but not much.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes," Tomoyo squeaked. She had been wrong, storms still scared her.  
  
"You know its okay to admit you're scared, I already know you are." He stirred the contents from side to side while keeping his eyes on Tomoyo.  
  
"Well why do I have to admit it if you already know?" Tomoyo quipped.  
  
Eriol shrugged, "Well let's talk about something else then."  
  
For a good few minutes no one spoke. Tomoyo tried to urge herself on not looking up, up at him. Why is she acting so stupid? Was the question she had asked herself just now. And she found that she had no answers to that question, no matter how she searched.  
  
'I must look like I'm so absorbed with this drink right now,' Tomoyo thought.  
  
The rhythmic patter of the rain sounded through the room. Tomoyo's dark curls hung past her ears and she didn't bother to bring them back up. Eriol's gaze didn't stray from the amethyst eye deity that was sitting across the table from him. His hard gaze drew her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't seem like we have much to talk about now huh?" Eriol nodded in response. The silence was deafening and she couldn't handle it. Her nails tapped against the porcelain mug a couple of times before stopping.  
  
"You do feel uncomfortable around me, don't you Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No, why would you ask that?" She smiled sweetly, masking her true emotions even more.  
  
He could have pounded his fist on the table and yelled at her for being so stubborn around him. Or he could have lost all control and could've kissed her. But he strained himself from such actions and simply asked the question, why do you lie to me like this?  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt you, or me."  
  
"How could you hurt me?"  
  
"Because Eriol, because whenever I look in your eyes I see an emotion, an emotion I really don't want to be a part of." Her perceptiveness had always given her more information then she wanted.  
  
'So she knows,' he thought to himself.  
  
Tomoyo continued, "You are a wonderful person Eriol, but the fact that I've fallen in love with a complete stranger is unacceptable to me!" she suddenly burst.  
  
"So the feelings are mutual?" he asked calmly.  
  
A clash of lightening sounded in the distance, followed by a roll of thunder and more rain. Tomoyo almost jumped out of her seat but didn't.  
  
"Yes, you could say that," she said.  
  
Eriol sighed; things just weren't going the way he wanted them to.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Sakura rubbed her forehead in embarrassment as a family walked by, watching her friend who had her ear pressed to the door.  
  
"Chiharu, why are you doing this?" she groaned.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to sit around with Takashi eating all that food," Chiharu mumbled.  
  
'She has a point,' Sakura thought. "But you still can't spy on them!"  
  
Chiharu ignored Sakura, "It doesn't matter anyway Sakura, I can't hear them." She slumped to the floor and put a finger to her chin.  
  
"So how are we going to get them together?" she asked.  
  
Sakura didn't even bother to answer and joined her friend on the floor. Chiharu glared at a passing pre-teen that looked at her funny.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, sometimes Chiharu could always be more childish then people gave her credit for.  
  
~*~  
  
Things in the room stayed quiet for a long time. Tomoyo's eyes glanced back up at Eriol every so often to see how he was reacting. Much to her surprise he was calm and contained like his normal self.  
  
Which is totally unlike Hiroke who, in this situation, might have started overreacting and yelled, "What the hell do you mean you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
"Why don't we just try to keep away from each other for a while and see how that turns out," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Yes, I think some seperation would do us both some good." Eriol had turned back to his intellectual self, Tomoyo could tell.  
  
Eriol took a last sip from his drink and stood up. "I think I'll go meet up with Syaoran and Yamazaki. Good luck to you with Hiroke."  
  
Tomoyo mentally slapped herself. She had completely forgotten about that idiot. "Yes, have fun on the rest of the trip," she said. Eriol gave her one last smile before turning towards the door.  
  
When he opened the door, Chiharu fell on her back and looked back up at him. She smiled sheepishly, "Hehe, enjoying the storm?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, Eriol chuckled at her silliness before walking off. Still on her back, Chiharu's eyes rolled back to see an upside down Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura stepped over the brunette and walked into the room her arms crossed over her chest, "So, what happened with you two?" she asked. Chiharu lay sprawled on the floor, half her body in the room and half in the hall.  
  
Tomoyo's gaze stayed on the fluttering smoke rising from the mug. "Nothing too important, we just decided to keep our distance for a while." The green- eyed Cads Mistress sat in the seat Eriol was in earlier and cupped her chin in her hands.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, you were never really good with your own emotions," she said softly.  
  
After glaring at a final kid Chiharu joined the two at the table. "How can you not like him Tomoyo? Eriol so cute! And charming and. . ."  
  
Sakura side glanced her friend, "Are you still loyal to Yamazaki, or are your eyes on Eriol now?" she asked teasingly with a smile.  
  
Chiharu gave her a slight kick then Tomoyo answered, "No, I do like Eriol, I like him so much I'm in love with him. But loving someone I don't even know is the strange part."  
  
"So now we know, Tomoyo Daidouji is in love with Eriol Hiiragizawa," Chiharu said.  
  
"And likewise," Tomoyo added softly.  
  
Chiharu stifled her squeals because of the distressing look on Tomoyo's face.  
  
'What's a girl to do?' Chiharu asked herself, sighing. Tomoyo's depression caused the whole room to be filled with gloominess. It was certainly a change in the atmosphere.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol entered the dining room where Syaoran and Yamazaki sat. The area was nearly empty except for a few individuals who stayed to chat and things.  
  
As he stepped closer Eriol noticed the disgusted look on Syaoran's face who was sitting a table away from Yamazaki. Eriol joined him.  
  
"I just don't know where he puts it all," Syaoran asked.  
  
Eriol looked over at Yamazaki who was lying on his back against the chair, an enormous amount of plates in front of him, all empty.  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow as Yamazaki burped. "That's a mystery no one will ever find the answer to," he said. But in the back of his mind, an image of Tomoyo still lingered.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I'm making Yamazaki sound like a total pig in this fic. Well if you have about an hour or so go read my extremely (not really) long one-shot "A Midnight's Dancer". Now press the little GO button down their and place a comment! 


	9. Very good and very bad advice

DEDICATION: To all of my reviewers and my friend choco-chan for inspiring me to update again.  
  
~*~  
  
Fakers  
  
ms.evil  
  
~*~  
  
The cruise ship's massage therapist rubbed her hands over certain areas in Tomoyo's back as she sighed deeply.  
  
Oh how she wished the dark skinned masseuse could just rub out all her worries.  
  
Tomoyo had come to the spa on Chiharu and Sakura suggestion. "The massage therapist, Raquel, can work miracles you know," so they said. Too bad she couldn't work out anything besides kinks and sore spots.  
  
The amethyst eyes girl's gaze lingered on the glossy wood flooring before she looked up at Raquel.  
  
"Do you think you can give good advice?" Tomoyo asked in the politest voice she could muster, in hopes she didn't offend the African woman.  
  
"If I can think of good advice," Raquel answered with a dimpled grin.  
  
"What do you think you would do, if you loved someone you weren't comfortable with?" Tomoyo questioned, with much doubt she'd understand.  
  
Raquel gave a thoughtful look while doing what she was paid to do. "I should that is a rare situation," she replied as she walked over to the counter filled with bottles of oil and things.  
  
"But if it happened to you, what would you do?"  
  
"I would've freaked out and ran away." The chocolate skinned lady glanced over her shoulder and saw Tomoyo's surprised face, "I'm just kidding," she added with a small laugh.  
  
Tomoyo half smiled and laid her head back down on the cushion.  
  
"I would've gone to one of my favorite places to clear my head and think things through," she answered honestly.  
  
"And after that?"  
  
"Love is a strange thing you know. You never know what's going to happen; you can fall in and out of it just like that. When in other times, it takes a while."  
  
The CEO's ebony haired daughter groaned, "Why did this have to happen to me?"  
  
"Hey, I married someone I wasn't exactly comfortable with you know. Now what do you want, lavender or rose scented oil?" She held up two different colored bottles.  
  
Tomoyo stared at her in bewilderment.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Syaoran asked as he sat in the chair, twirling a pen in his fingers.  
  
"Things are just so perfect you know," Eriol said, sarcasm dripping heavily from each word.  
  
"Really, good for you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Seriously, what is your problem?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"I love someone who isn't comfortable around me."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"Is it Tomoyo?"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Never mind then."  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Why don't you let life take it's course and see what happens?"  
  
"Because that'll take forever Syaoran."  
  
"Well when you think of a faster way let me know."  
  
"I'm never coming to guys for advice ever again."  
  
"Yeah, because we always come to you."  
  
"That's not true. I got to Tomoyo."  
  
~*~  
  
"How about we lock them in a closet until she does feel comfortable around him?" Chiharu suggested.  
  
"Please Chiharu. That is so overused I don't think anyone uses that method."  
  
"Well let's see you think of something."  
  
"This wasn't my idea you know."  
  
"Fine, just dash my dreams of being a matchmaker."  
  
"That'll be easier then putting Tomoyo and Eriol together," Sakura replied, trailing her fingers against the painted hallway.  
  
"I just want my friends to be happy."  
  
"I do too Chiharu, but is there really anything we can do?"  
  
"But she's sacrificed so much for us and our boyfriends to be together, shouldn't we return the favor?"  
  
"But, I'll ask again, what can we do?"  
  
Chiharu fell silent.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiroke smirked to himself. Those two were never a couple and he knew it. Tomoyo was his again.  
  
Sure he could have given up on her and gone after some other girl but, Tomoyo was one-of-a-kind. Plus she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
That Eriol guy was an idiot.  
  
Tomoyo was his.  
  
And he didn't have to give that stupid black haired guy a bag of chips.  
  
"Things are so perfect."  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo walked out of the spa in a white skirt and shirt and leaned against the wall next to the double doors. Sighing she stared at her shoes.  
  
'Why? Why me?'  
  
"Hey Tomoyo."  
  
She looked up and saw three people. Her two friends and someone she really didn't want to see right now.  
  
"Why are you here?" Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"Nothing in our bet said I had to stay from you."  
  
"Could you just leave me alone," she relied quietly.  
  
"Well I can stay here if I want."  
  
"Fine then, you stay we'll leave." Then Tomoyo's pig-tailed friend grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
  
Sakura waved her fingers at him, "Bye!"  
  
Tomoyo took her wrist out of Chiharu's grasp and walked ahead, Hiroke following close behind her friends. The brunette stopped dead in her tracks, spun around and glared at him.  
  
"Why are you stalking us?" she demanded.  
  
He did answer, just glared back. Sakura knew this meant he had no answer or retort at the moment.  
  
"She doesn't like you! In fact, she hates you! Loathes you! Why can't you get that through your thick head!" Chiharu hollered.  
  
"How would you know!" he retorted, just as loud.  
  
"Please you're making a scene."  
  
Chiharu shoved a hand in her friends face and continued, "Because I'm one of her friends and it's written all over her face when you're around!"  
  
"You're ruining her life! And if two had never even started dating things would be a little better for her right now. In fact if you had never come on this cruise she would be perfectly happy!"  
  
"Well I. . ." but Chiharu wouldn't let him finish.  
  
Sakura sighed and ran after Tomoyo, not wanting to hear anymore more of her friend's rants.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol sighed heavily as he gazed out into the blackened sea.  
  
Maybe coming on this trip was a total waste of time. But he finally 'loved' someone. But it was so heartbreaking that she didn't feel the same.  
  
Well she felt the same but she didn't like being around him.  
  
He never knew it would feel this bad. He never knew anything other then his breakup with Kaho would hurt him as much as this.  
  
And it didn't hurt anything like a cut or a bruise. But was internal. Nothing was more distressing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He heard the door slam behind him. Turning around he saw Tomoyo panting. Not wanting to defy her wishes he just turned back to the window. But the urge to ask what was wrong was tugging at him.  
  
Eriol heard her slump on the couch and take the hardcover book from the coffee table. Although he knew she had no idea what was going on in the story.  
  
She was reading a Japanese version of the award winning book: Ella Enchanted. He knew she have read that book like twenty times so far on this trip and still had not understood the plot.  
  
"Have you ever read this book?" she asked him, absentmindedly most likely.  
  
"No, but if I had the time I might." However he didn't want to. It was just about a girl with a curse who fell in love with someone but forced herself to stay away because of the curse. And so she fell into all these different tasks and stuff. Just another 'How the girl with all the troubles breaks through it all' stories.  
  
"If you ever do, tell me what's going on okay?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He heard her flip through the pages quickly before setting it back down on the table. She then walked to her room and closed the door softly.  
  
Eriol glanced at her door then turned back to the window. The clouds were still dark and heavy from yesterday's rain.  
  
His life had been turned gray and heavy.  
  
Soon it'd rain again.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry if the chapter is short. This wasn't exactly what was supposed to happen but I thought I'd show what the characters were going through right now. It was sort of a character development chapter. I promise it'll be longer next time or you can flame me all you want! Reviews please! 


	10. Deserving

A/N: Wow. I sure do surprise myself. I haven't updated this story in OVER A YEAR!! I apologize so so so much!! Well I will tell you that I actually went ON a cruise of my own and it was a blast. Though now I have more information on the cruise ships and things. So this story will be better written. And I'll say right now that some of my cruise memories will start being incorporated into the story. Hope you don't mind.

Oh and by the way POG stand for pass o guava. It's a juice my friends would only drink.

That morning Tomoyo and Sakura decided to play a little ping pong on the ship's sports deck. A stack of plastic cups once full of POG juice were sitting in the corner.

"Drama really sucks you know Sakura?" Tomoyo said randomly as she hit the little white ball back to her partner.

"Yeah I know. I just saw three girls sitting by the elevator doors comforting one of their crying friends. It was pretty crazy. She was talking about suicide and stuff."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

They hit the ball back and forth a few more times before Tomoyo missed the ball and it hit the wall behind her. Sakura took another sip of POG as she watched Tomoyo chase the little ball around the deck.

"I just wish that this vacation could end and I can get some time away from these people. I mean I'm entrapped with them on this ship!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she finally clasped the ball within her hand.

Sakura just shrugged as she hit the ball back to Tomoyo skillfully. Her friend was not impressed by her silent response.

Slightly irritated she said, "Don't you have anything to say about this? I mean come on Sakura! I'm suffering here and all you can do is give me a shrug?"

The Cardcaptor completely missed the ball after Tomoyo finished talking. She stared wide mouthed at Tomoyo. "Sorry to say but, are you PMS-ing or something? You've never acted like this before you know."

Sakura was starting to annoy her more and more as the seconds passed. Tomoyo was actually surprising herself as she said these things. She'd never been a quarreled with a friend like this before. Maybe this trip really was getting to her.

"Well I've also never had a complete loser stalker freak follow me around everywhere! Then have another one of my best friends fall completely in love with me! I think that this might be a perfectly acceptable time for me to act different. Because every freaking thing around me is different! I want this damn cruise to end right now! Sakura you're pissing me off!" Tomoyo screamed gathering the attentions of children playing basketball a little further away. She slammed the paddle on the table and stomped back into the ship.

Sakura continued to stare at the place Tomoyo once stood before she went into that fit. Tomoyo had _never_ acted like this before. To put it simply, Sakura was caught off guard. She would've liked to put it off as that whole time of the month thing but she knew that wasn't true. This whole drama thing had totally changed Tomoyo's personality in a way. In the past few hours she had been much more snappy and short tempered.

Sakura was definitely one to hope she wouldn't' stay like this.

The guys were sitting around in the pool.

"Did you know that this is actually sea water?" Yamazaki informed his two friends splashing the water around him to show them what he was talking about.

"Well that would explain why it's so cold!" Syaoran told them rubbing at the goose bumps appearing on his arms. He didn't know whether or not Yamazaki was telling the truth or not but this was one story he was willing to believe.

Eriol rubbed at his eyes. Syaoran was right. This pool was extremely cold. Without saying anything he jumped out and walked over to the hot tubs a few steps away.

"Hey Eriol! Where you going?" he heard Syaoran yell. Then he heard of splash of water signifying that Syaoran too had gotten out of that ice cube.

Eriol slid into the hot tub and noticed a tall blonde guy standing in the corner with a pretty girl. He was holding her around the waist and she had looped her hands over his neck. They were kissing. He also saw another girl sitting in one of the lawn chairs giggling as she looked over the edge of the chair to look at them. Then she turned to her friend and they both started laughing. It aggravated him to see other's happy together and to see the two girls laughing. Could they not mind their own business? Or maybe it was their business. No matter, he wanted to have what that guy and girl had. He wanted that with Tomoyo but she was too hung up on avoiding all the men on the ship. His life was too cruel.

He connected the two laughing girls as Chiharu and Sakura, and was wishing that the two lovers could be him and Tomoyo. He continued to watch the two laughing girls. After some facial reading he noticed that the brunette did not seem all too happy, although she did cover it up with convincing laughs. It was obvious she liked the guy but fixed him up anyway.

Reminded him of Tomoyo.

He wanted so bad for her to be happy. For her to be happy with him. Eriol didn't want Tomoyo to be the one to help other people fall in love. He wanted her to be the one in love. Preferably with him but anyone would do. Besides Hiroke, Eriol would probably rather die then let Tomoyo be with Hiroke again.

"Eriol!" Yamazaki's voice finally got through to his thoughts and Eriol snapped his train of thought towards them.

"Yeah?"

"Dude what's up it's like you've been daydreaming."

Eriol glanced back in time to see the couple walk towards the two girls. They all exchanged hugs. When the brunette got the hug from the guy, Eriol saw the sad smile she wore as she clung to his torso before regretfully falling back.

"No, Yamazaki. More like a nightmare," Eriol said absentmindedly as he watched the brunette's lower lip quiver and turn into a small smile.

Was this really Tomoyo? Sacrificing her feelings? For another?

Little did the guys know Tomoyo was standing on the deck above them. Watching the same thing Eriol was. She smiled as she watched the brunette hug the guy. _So sweet of her._ Tomoyo understood how the girl felt. She knew all the things that were probably going through her head.

_My friend loves him more than me. She deserves him. They deserve each other. I'll find mine soon enough. _

But then under the denial, Tomoyo also knew the hidden feelings that seared through her heart.

_I found him before her! I know him better! I deserve him! It should be me and him holding hands!_

Yes, Tomoyo knew all of this. She had experienced it.

Sacrifice was such a pain in the ass.

Hiroke watched Tomoyo a little ways over. He watched her raven black hair glisten and shine along with the sea. He watched as the strands danced the with the wind. A small smile and her delicate face fade into a frown.

She had to be his.

He had to have her.

"She's never acted like this before!" Sakura shrieked for the twentieth time as she paced inside of Chiharu's room.

"Sakura please calm down," Chiharu said softly, and she proceeded to crinkle up the wrapper from the chocolate that was on her pillow.

"Chiharu, you understand as well as I do that Tomoyo does not deserve this type of treatment. She needs a guy that will understand and care for her. I do not want her to be the one in the shadows watching everyone's lives go by!"

"Sakura, I know."

"She's my best friend! She's always been there for me! And what have I done for her? Nothing!"

"Sakura. . ."

"And the one time she needed me. The _one_ time she needed advice. I just shrugged and asked if she was PMS-ing!!! Chiharu I am the worst friend I the world!"

"Sakura, please, _please_ calm down."

Sakura stopped her pacing and look at her pig tailed friend. Then she crumpled to the floor and leaned against the bathroom door.

"Chiharu everything is so screwed up," her hands raked through her hair and she buried her head inbetween her legs, "Everything."

Chiharu felt her cheeks as a coldness swept them. She was crying.

"Yes Sakura, I know."

A/N: OMG! SORRY! Another character development chapter. Please excuse my laziness. I have been absolutely deprived of inspirtation and this thing called AIM has completely taken up my internet time haha. Here's some review responses.

PreKitty: Sorry for the extremely slow update. I hope your satisfied with this chappie even though I'm not! Haha

KokoaKittyKat: Now I know this may not quench your thirsy for less suspense (lol) but I really hope you'll forgive me for the slow update. Thanks for all the compliments!

MyticBlue453: thank you!

Lil-Meko: I'm so glad to hear that this is one of your favorite stories. It always brings a smile to my face!

umanious: thanks for choosing my story to be your first ever fanfiction!

Unknownnag31: thanks! sorry this chappie was so short...ill try to make it longer next time!

St88: Thank YOU! Finally someone who noticed my weather and feeling connections...haha. And I sure hope I don't make a novel outta this it'll be the end of me.

WolfePaws: Lol you told me to get my fingers to start typing and clicking so I did!

plum blossom angel: hope your satisfied with my continuation!

hikari Higurashi: thanks for the creative compliment! i like it when people call me creative

luv dis story: haha nice username! i LUV it. haha

dawn matrix: well this certainly wasn't soon enough...please dont kill me!

Garfunklzsnugglebunny: wow I think if I start another fic id probably die of guilt for not updating. ok im lying. i already start like 3 other fics. check em out then you can go over there and nag me to update those too haha

Dark Chobit: I know! they ARE the cutest couple!

Lady Leila Fujiwara: the suspense of me and my dead story was killing me too! wait a minute...that didnt make any sense...

japanesedorkette: sweet username! even sweeter compliment!

abombidal boo: thanks for the review!

Blue-Dreamz: Ya I hope I can get this story mvoing fast enough for Hiroke to get off too lol

Destiny'sFate: Yes Ella Enchanted is one of my personal faves as well! And event hough pushing the two into a closet would make this story go faster sigh ive decided to make it better and go the more complicated route

sakura90: are you crazy??? ive read that book at LEAST 20 times! hahaha good book trust me EVERYONE SHOULD READ IT!!!

dawnmatrix: aww thanks for showing you care! means a lot

meeh: thank you muchos for the review!

Sally: Yea I'm really disappoionted in myself for being such a slow updater. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!

Intuition: Yes I hate Hiroke's character. Yes Ella Enchated is totally enchanting! i luv her!

babyg2988: its ok! i undertsand the whole school is hell thing. thanks for taking time outta your busy schedule to review me!

Seph Lorraine: Thank you sosososo much for the critique! I definitely took your review into mind. ANd yes I know how Eriol is always being elt down. I feel so cliche and mean for doing this to him. And them leaving each other alone being stupid? No offense taken. It was a spur of the moment write and I kinda regret it because it makes things much harder. Hehe well I made them foolish just to keep this story going or else it'd be finished in like 2 chapters haha. And thank you sososososo much again for the compliments! They made me feel so good!

chinese girlie: hey im chinese too!

RoseKurama1: yes of course ET forever and for always

dawnmatrix: your so faithful! thank you so much for stick in so many reviews for me!

Dawn the Espeon: Oh gosh I'm sure glad you didn't come after me for being the slowest damn updater in all of fanfiction history lol

White Eternity: Thanks!

purple azures: yes so faithful! youve been with me this whole time! muchos luv to you!

akina: oh gosh...I AM CRUEL!! oh god please forgive me for being an even slower updater than last time!! tears

Sakuraandliforever: no ERIOL AND TOMOYO FOREVER! lol im just kidding.

choco-chan: how is it that we fell outta contact so easily? well i hope we write to each other again soon! thanks you so much for the review!

not applicable: ah yes another faithful reviewer! i'm so glad you like reading this fic! thank you for sicking by me!!


End file.
